In particular in a malting process, process steps like germinating and kiln drying are performed in round containers, whose configuration is adapted to the respective process steps.
Such round containers were made from concrete or form steel in the form of tanks so far.
Round containers which are made of concrete have the disadvantage that their concrete configuration is complex and can often only be manufactured with difficulty with the required precision, in particular with respect to the circularity or the diameter.
The steel containers which are configured for storing liquids, similar to a tank, are assembled from a plurality of circular segments and are placed on top on one another in plural layers and welded together during construction.
In order to achieve sufficient stability, a plurality of stiffening elements and braces has to be installed along the circumference of the circular segments in the known circular containers made of steel.
The known round containers made of steel furthermore have the disadvantage that they are mostly assembled from large wall elements in order to keep the complexity of the joining operations low, thus, however, said segments can only be transported with complexity. After setting up a complete layer and welding it together, segments are placed onto the first layer in a respective second layer and welded together with one another and with the first layer.
Before setting up the first layer, before placing additional layers and before placing the eaves ring for connecting a roof to the round container, the circular segments are leveled relative to one another in the method for producing the steel tank, which creates substantially more complexity in the assembly process.
In the concrete—and also in the steel tank construction of the round containers, receivers for the respective inner furnishings have to be fabricated directly at the wall of the completely assembled round containers after setup.
This additional complex intermediary step which has to be performed satisfying high precision requirements substantially increases the complexity of construction and thus increases production costs.